


【魚咩】深夜の空気　早朝の空

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Kudos: 1





	【魚咩】深夜の空気　早朝の空

「你的衣服怎麼都這麼正派的呀？」風清歌抱怨，在他行李中挑挑揀揀了半天也沒看上哪件，身子還是光著的，挺翹的臀在他眼前晃呀晃。

持風忍不住拎了件底褲過去，抓起人一隻腳踝就往上套，風清歌沒留意，失了平衡差點摔倒，又被他圈著腰身站直，罵了句娘。

「衣服還有正派反派的？」持風笑，對方還在皺著眉審視他給自己套上的條紋四角褲，一聽他這吐槽來了勁，說：「你這內褲一看就是無趣公務員穿的，還不夠正派？」

「哦？那你黑色三角褲就是反派了？」

「我這叫性感！……呃、」

某人的手指沿著寬鬆褲腳潛入，輕輕柔柔滑過軟嫩的臀膚，像隻不經世事的小鹿走進幽徑，低頭淺嘗溪水。

持風扣緊懷中人瞬間軟下來的腰肢，風清歌蒼白無力的咒罵全當作早晨悅耳的鳥鳴，他的低喃便輕易被掩蓋過去：「早上好，風清歌。」

**【深夜の空気 早朝の空】**

持風是前天晚上到的。

跟友人約了短期旅遊，到上海附近，友人臨時接到家裡通知，急急忙忙趕回去了，他只得自己繼續旅程。到了上海，又因為是隨興而起的出行，也沒特別訂住宿，持風想了想，把電話撥給了自己搬出來住的風清歌。

風清歌大概正忙，接了電話沒多問，隨便招了個人把家裡備份鑰匙送去給他了。持風苦笑了下，這傢伙輕易信人的毛病，大概一輩子都改不了吧。

試著聯繫了落葉聽松與阿越，本來不願打擾他們，但都到了人家地盤，不打聲招呼也是奇怪。策藏乾脆俐落地下播，拉了他到一間據說風清歌也特別喜歡的海底撈重新開播。

持風心安理得海撈了一頓，落葉聽松說他一個禮拜吃的都沒持風多，彈幕一陣刷問號，但也有「我居然覺得蔥沒說錯」等理性發言，惹得竭盡全力維持身材的小阿越君無比哀怨，拍了拍自己平坦的肚皮，望向攝像頭照不到的遠方：想當年，我還能與持風一戰的，自從吃了落葉做的菜……

落葉聽松：哦？都是我做菜太好吃，讓你從此覺得其他人做的菜難以下嚥？

阿越：要……這麼說也不算錯？嘻嘻！

路過的服務員瞪了他們一眼，持風趕忙把臉埋進碗裡，假裝自己只是併桌的，跟這對沙雕情侶沒任何關係。

告別了策藏，持風照著風清歌給的地址，找到了他自己住的小公寓。

門是特製的，沒有單一配對的鑰匙就不可能進得了屋。持風想，風清歌懂得整這些，也算是有長進了，只是特地設了門檻，卻又隨便把鑰匙交代給第三人，到底還是缺心眼了。

從客廳到廚房都還挺整齊，至於臥房──持風看了看自己手上那串鑰匙，一把大門，一把信箱用的小銀匙，剩下的想必就是了。

他又抬眼看了看，好的，這把鑰匙沒有作用，因為風清歌房門開著一條縫，毫無防備意圖。

持風終究沒有踏進屋主房門，他把行李擱在沙發上，坐下就打開了電視。風清歌的興趣還是沒變，追劇追得比小姑娘更勤之外，電視上重播就要再看一次，於是螢幕一亮，直接就是現在正火的古裝劇，他滑著手機，百無聊賴地看起來。

電子鐘預設的提示音滴滴響起，午夜十二點。

與風清歌的 QQ 對話，停在數小時前那句「晚上得應酬，你想睡就直接睡吧」。

持風艱難地挺直上半身坐起，深呼吸伸展筋骨，關了電視正打算先洗個澡，玄關傳來門鎖轉動的聲音。

「薛少，走穩……額，得脫鞋是吧，欸你慢點！別直接踩上去了！」

一陣碰撞摩擦聲響，持風踱到鞋櫃旁，探出頭。風清歌正被個年輕小伙子攙著，明明是秋末入冬的天氣，小伙子卻滿臉的汗，想必為了把這人弄下車、再扛上樓，費了不小的勁。

持風挑眉，小伙子外套下穿著眼熟的 T-shirt ，竟然是西山居的員工。

「……哇！持風哥！」對方認出了他，一臉興奮，要不是手上還扶著醉醺醺的某人，看那勢頭就要飛撲過來了。

持風面上波瀾不驚，心裡全是尷尬，上前幫著把人挪進了屋裡。他想起那年，風清歌不曉得為什麼鬧起脾氣，整個西山居誰來說都沒用，西裝筆挺的青年冷著臉在貴賓接待室裡語速飛快，不停地刁，聲音不是很大，然而幾個策畫都被他罵得抬不起頭。

有人去找了伍貳君、半小蠻過來，風清歌算是顧念舊情，面對這兩人態度明顯和緩，寒暄幾句，轉過頭卻又是行雲流水地罵，兩人都拿他沒轍，偏生那天郭煒煒剛好去了外地開會，員工們只能看著大贊助商薛少踩著光亮的皮靴橫行四處，指點江山，還收穫了幾個拜倒在他霸總氣勢下的小女孩。

他和落葉不巧即是那天去了西山居辦事，無情無義地把落葉推出去代表開會後，他閒著在走廊上晃盪，就正面撞上了皺著眉的薛少。

伍貳和小蠻居然還跟在後面，見到他跟看見神明下凡似的，拼命用肢體和臉部表情暗示他幫幫忙，持風只覺得麻煩，還是風清歌先開的口。

之後他們問他用了什麼手段擺平這莫名發火的少爺，持風打著哈哈，總不能說他先用老方法，激風清歌插旗，輕鬆取勝後，再陪著炸毛的手生劍純在網吧裡磨了一整天吧。落葉居然還趕過來了，跟他交棒和風清歌打得天昏地暗，可惜沒錄個視頻放網上讓粉絲們重溫一下浦東劍策的風采。

──就，你們懂的。持風說。

──哦～我懂。

小蠻笑得深意十足，結果他與風清歌組隊那年的曖昧傳聞死灰復燃，重新飄散在西山居與直播間的每個角落，持風都不知道她到底「懂」到哪兒去了。

事實是，在那之前，他與風清歌真的沒怎麼再聯絡，畢竟對方不但換了遊戲，後來還正正經經做起生意，連領域都不同了，頂多就剩下贊助商這層關係，偶爾能在線下活動遠遠看見他。

酒氣衝天的傢伙癱軟如泥，要不是他保持著鍛鍊，從小伙子那兒接手瞬間，人就要滑到地板上。他稍稍前傾撈住風清歌，對方半斂著眼的側顏就在咫尺，與當年貼著他隱忍呻吟的臉龐完美重合。

持風不理解為什麼歲月不曾在這人身上留下刻痕。

他們抬著風清歌放到沙發上，持風謝過對方，小伙子蹦跳著跟他握了手、合了照，蹦跳著出了門，以致於頭頂在風清歌家門框上狠狠撞了一包，才清醒過來似的，紅著臉匆匆向他點了點頭就跑了。

關好門，持風回頭來看沙發上動也不動的醉鬼。那人不知何時似乎有了意識，半睜半瞇地像是望著他，又根本毫無焦距。

「風清歌？」他走近沙發，對著他的臉揮揮手，風清歌眨了眨眼，異常遲緩地仰起臉，持風看見他也是一臉的汗，浸濕了瀏海貼在額側，露出中間一小塊泛紅的額頭。

他從沒見過風清歌喝醉。全明星時期的風清歌，被說是千杯不醉；後來，主播們說他深不可測，再後來，選手們懷疑他根本不會醉。

他能在賽後慶功宴上喝倒任何來自各地的選手，並且自己一個人逼逼到天明。幸好風清歌不是個喜愛惡作劇的人，否則他們醉後的醜態還不被流傳到網線的盡頭。

而現在看來，風清歌是真的醉了，沒吵也沒鬧，就這樣安安靜靜地看著他──雖然持風覺得他根本沒認出自己是誰。這到底喝了多少？西山居買下了哪個釀酒廠供應薛少嗎？

風清歌動了動嘴，忽然擰起眉，眼角浮出些許水光，持風幾乎以為他要哭了，還想著原來這人是醉酒會哭的類型，他的嘴唇猛地顫抖又緊緊抿住，露出忍耐至極的神色來，持風幾乎是下意識地拉起人就往浴室跑，果不其然，風清歌直接摔在馬桶邊嘔得驚天動地，卻沒嘔出什麼。

持風把熱水壺裡的水重新燒開，倒了半杯稍微放涼，拿來給他漱口後喝，卻見風清歌已經累得伏在浴缸旁昏睡過去，從衣領露出的側頸上幾條細細的藍線，持風以為自己看錯了，蹲下去稍稍拉開風清歌的衣襟。似乎是剛畫上不久的圖騰，筆觸相當細緻，這就是他今晚上所謂的應酬？跟西山居都談了什麼⋯⋯

風清歌醉得太嚴重，洗不得熱水澡，持風只好拿毛巾沾了溫水替他稍微抹了臉和手，傾斜著杯子勉強讓人嚥下，扛到房間裡去。他以為會看到亂七八糟的衣服雜物散落，沒想到房間也挺整齊，唯一顯得凌亂的地方，是擺著電競設備的電腦桌。

持風輕輕地把風清歌放到床上，怕他熱得踢被，便只拉過來蓋住肚子，風清歌像是睡死了，任他擺弄也不曾醒，他感覺自己像個爸爸，風清歌就是那個半夜偷偷開電視看到睡著，被無奈的爸爸背回床上的孩子。

他抬眼看見電腦桌旁邊層架最高處擺著一個玻璃罩，裡頭是他們的冠軍戒指，據說風清歌曾天天戴著好一段日子，到哪兒都不離身，被朋友一陣調侃，才取下來收藏。

這個人渴望讚美，卻老是擺著手說別誇我，低調些；被誇了多了又忍不住忘形，蓬鬆得像隻剃毛前的綿羊。粉絲一陣噓他，他委屈得不行，就是抓不住那個分寸，比賽時的精明意識全派不上用場。

持風心想，他究竟有什麼不能誇的，該誇的時候沒人誇，才搞得這樣彆扭，跑遊戲公司吵架都沒人能懂他就是希望把最基本的東西搞好，上上下下只看得見他金貴皮囊，全然忘記當年這是個如何風光的技術流大神。

這操他媽的技改，老子幾百年沒玩劍三都被氣吐血。風清歌一邊敲著鍵盤一邊向他抱怨，旁邊像是定居在網吧的少年探過來看了看風清歌一身名貴西服，又縮回了隔板後。

而他看著風清歌從磕磕絆絆復健到操作自如，只花了半小時，再次確認了遊戲天賦這種事真實存在。

「……疲勞勃起就算了吧。」持風說。

風清歌置若罔聞，一把將坐在床沿的持風扯上來拉開褲頭，掏出性器就擼，看著硬得差不多了，抬起屁股跨上去胡亂磨蹭。

他襯衣上有個唇印，鮮豔火熱的正紅，光看著都能遐想出個性感主動的美女，而被這樣的美女吻在胸口的男人，此刻衣衫凌亂，工筆勾勒的青藍藤蔓沿著白皙肩胛攀上，在頸後曼捲神似太極，說不出究竟是妖嬈抑或正氣。

「好熱……」酒精燒腦，他傾身抱住持風，光裸胸膛貼在人額頭上，試圖緩解擺脫不掉的高熱。

持風被他惹得眼神都變了，再不顧慮什麼，插進去握著他腰就是一頓猛幹，風清歌頓時呼吸都順不來，抓著持風頭髮直喘，若不是對方緊緊鉗著他，整個人都要晃到摔下床了。

「日你，風清歌。」持風從齒縫間擠出這一句，也不知道自己究竟抱著什麼心態。

「好、的，日我。」風清歌回應，像個乖巧的學生，腦袋隨著起伏晃動，彷彿回答之外，還贊同不已地點頭。

持風突然就有了操壞這個漂亮男人的衝動，他翻過身把風清歌壓在下面，空出一隻手去折騰他半精神的性器，風清歌尖叫了聲嗚咽起來，顫抖著想去撥開他的手，又舒服得不捨得，伸出舌尖舔舔下唇，濕著眼眶瞅他。

莫怪這個人從沒意識到自己為什麼吸引男人，風清歌並不柔弱，也不女氣，卻能喚醒人心底原始的慾望。

「作什麼呢？這個傻劍純。」持風放輕揉捏力道，從背後深深頂進去，形似劍純圖標的圖騰在風清歌弓起的後背漂亮地延展開來，他低下頭去吻，舌尖沿著圓軌輕舐，這個動作似乎比什麼都要刺激風清歌，他狠狠地抽氣，拼命扭過頭去尋找持風的唇，熱烈地與他唇舌交纏，上面與下面都黏糊糊地連在了一塊兒。

但風清歌終究是累了，射過一次就棉軟地癱在了持風懷裡，持風無奈，卻也不想逼他，抽出性器自己下了床到浴室解決，才返回來把人攙進去。

風清歌乏得連動都不想，特別溫順地把頭擱在持風肩上，讓他幫自己清理。整個浴室裡只有輕微的水聲和劍純偶爾微弱的哼哼，持風摳著摳著，就聽到耳邊聲響突然變樣，風清歌反手一記捶在他背上：「疼疼疼……少拿你那些殺人的招式來對付我！疼！」

「我用什麼招了？」持風特別無辜，要真是唐家堡的 DPS ，那風清歌可還能活，光校服那尖利的指爪這樣伸進去都會要了他的命吧。

「……穿心？」

風清歌居然還思考了一下，認真回答，持風忍不住笑，一笑又沒注意手勁，風清歌疼得直接把他拍進水裡。

水溫很快就降了，持風放掉一些，重新加了熱水，脫掉衣服也坐進浴缸。拜了風清歌喜愛泡澡的習性所賜，浴缸挺大，勉強能塞進他們兩個大男人，還能按摩水療，持風暗忖不愧是小少爺。

「這是什麼？」他伸出指尖沿著風清歌背後紋樣描繪。

「……西山居搞的新玩意兒，」風清歌懶洋洋地閉著眼，持風的撫觸令他有些癢又有些舒服：「好像調體型的時候能加上紋身吧，然後時裝就是衣服，換外觀不會把身體換掉，所以紋身能固定。」

持風聽了半天，也沒搞懂這跟畫在他身上有什麼關係，風清歌顯然猜到他的疑惑，扯著嘴角笑笑：「他們想找我當實際示範吧，真人噱頭什麼的。」

「找老闆當代言人？這是什麼騷操作？」

「你覺得不行？我感覺挺好看的。」

「那必須不行的呀，老闆怎麼好拋頭露面。」

「說的也有道理，那不幹了。」風清歌說，往後把頭靠在他胸膛上，竟然又睡了過去。

重新把人弄上床，再整理好自己時，天已經快亮了。

該是覺得疲勞加倍的，持風卻異常清醒。他摸了摸風清歌沉睡著的臉，發了訊息給落葉聽松，對方的回應在七點左右到來，證實了西山居同時邀請落葉與風清歌當實體代言人，而阿越也在第一時間要落葉回絕了。

持風笑了，他倒想知道，哪個人會這麼大方讓自己的人被看光，就算只有背都不行。 

他從來沒這麼確定過自己與風清歌之間的關係。以前他們都年輕，糊里糊塗地滾上床，給沒給真心、算不算承諾，沒有人在意；然而持風相當確信，如今的自己對風清歌充滿了獨佔欲，而他這個人，向來分得很清楚，風清雲淡或偏執如火，中間唯有一條分明的界線。

相識當初的第一句話，奪冠頃刻的擊掌，初次擁抱的熾熱，全都清晰地存放在心中某個匣子裡。

風清歌嬉鬧著合他的歌聲，而他並不在乎，彎著眉眼把劍純天真神色看得真切。

──你本就是該被仰慕注目的存在，無論是否與誰一起，身上覆著多少榮耀或傷痕。

風清歌光溜溜地埋在棉被裡，捲成一團像個白饅頭，他的髮色不再像以前那樣染作甜蜜的橙，窗外光線朦朧灰白，輕柔灑在他微微泛青的髮稍。

持風伸手去摸了摸，彎下脖子，輕輕地在他唇上落吻。他耐心地守候風清歌從沉眠中甦醒，嘴角甚至有笑意。

天色已微微亮起，而此間仍靜謐如夜，宛若唐家堡恆久深邃的色調。


End file.
